Falling In Love
by narusasulover1234
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki the lead singer of the famous band, nine-tails , has fallen in love with a childhood friend from the life he left behind a long time ago. NARUSASU YAY!
1. Chapter 1

We were talking bout something like this in school one day so it gave me the perfect story idea :O so here it is...

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki the lead singer of the famous band, nine-tails , has fallen in love with a childhood friend from the life he left behind a long time ago. NARUSASU YAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto at all the credit goes to the show and manga owner ( lucky goddammit)

_Falling in love_

**Naruto's pov:**

I was famous, we were the most talked about band in the world, I was rich , people fell to my feet trying to get my attention,I was attractive I had blond spiky hair, shiny deep blue eyes, perfectly tanned skin and I had amazing abs that women drooled for. I had women all over me 24/7... but I was still lonely.

Way back when, before all this happened, I lived in the small town of Konoha, the town was really small they only had one school and not many kids. I lived with my parents and a boy two years younger then me, he had short black hair that was spiky in the back , pale smooth skin and striking black eyes. He lived with us for a while since his parents were never home because of there hard jobs, you see sasuke, that was his name, I remember now , wasn't rich, he was poor but his parents worked hard to feed him everyday, while my parents were born rich and so was I, but the boy never resented us for that he said he was happy that we were happy, we would always play together, nobody in school liked me but him. Everything was perfect, he was perfect. Until, the day my dad got a big gig on the other side of japan , in Tokyo. I said goodbye to him like a man, I had no tears all I did was hugged him as he cried on my stomach telling me not to leave him here all alone... But I had no choice back then If I could I would have sneaked him in but I couldn't , he loved konoha and I wasn't going to take that away from him. Itachi, his older brother had to pull him away so I could leave but before I left I had kissed him on the cheek with the promise to return as fast as I could. The promise was not kept however, I was seven back then I am now 18.

" **NARUTO!** Wake the fuck up ! We have to leave!" Kiba, the drummer of the band shouted from behind the door.

" Shut the fuck up idiot! I am not sleeping!" I said coming out of the room on our tour bus. I looked around seeing all my band members, Shikamaru Nara the bassist, Neji Hyuuga the guitarist and Gaara the back-up singer. They were all sitting in on plush blue sofas as they discussed about the next destination.

" So where we heading next?" I asked yawning not really giving a damn , every time I do a concert I just wanted to punch a paparazzi in the face or just shout at a fan because they get really irritating.

" Konoha. It's small but we have too" Kiba said in a bored tone. My eyes widened considerably before I smiled a small unnoticeable smile.

" I'm coming back sasuke" I whispered under my breath nobody hearing me.

This story is gonna be so cute! XD I can't wait! next chappie will he reunite with sasuke? Has sasuke forgotten? You'll see!

Hope you enjoyed! Review please.


	2. Chapter 2 Konoha

We were talking bout something like this in school one day so it gave me the perfect story idea :O so here it is...

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki the lead singer of the famous band, nine-tails , has fallen in love with a childhood friend from the life he left behind a long time ago. NARUSASU YAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto at all the credit goes to the show and manga owner ( lucky goddammit)

_Falling in love _

_Chapter 2 : Konoha_

Naruto's pov:

Konoha city hasn't changed much , except for the big concert building and new high school. It was nice the grass was green as ever the trees blowing in the wind , the sun shinning brightly as the birds chirped loudly to each other.

We came out of the tour bus headed inside of the small motel that had about 10 rooms max. It wasn't extravagant but it was Konoha after all not much of anything here but landscapes and the little market and schools. The air was fresh but the guys hated everything about this place.

" What the fuck! This is a fucking ghost town ! Did I fucking step on shit!" Kiba complained examinating the brown stuff of his expensive shoes.

" come on Kiba, shut the fuck up, we are going for a walk now so behave" he said as we walked , looking over the beautiful flower field that me and sasuke used to run on... He must be in that new high school now, he must be smiling and laughing whit his friends and maybe he even had a lover now.

"Hey look a high school! Let's check out the grounds... we might see some hotties" said Kiba as he winked at me , they already knew that I had someone waiting for me back home they assumed that it was his lover. We walked towards the high school , I was eager to reunite with sasuke, but will he hate me for leaving him? They walked around as I stayed behind and told them to go on without me. I needed to find him! I needed to apologize for not coming back for so long! I ran into the school. Running the long halls passing classroom after classroom as teacher came out to see what was all that racket,

" Sasuke! SASUKE!" I screamed loudly my heavy steps quick and loud.

I ran and ran until a guy with short silver hair and sharp teeth came out of one of the classroom down the hall. I grabbed his pale arm,

"Do you know a kid named sasuke! Where is he?" I screamed, I needed to find him , I needed to apologize , I left him alone! He needed me!

" Fuck man, calm down, he's in the infirmary down the hall, he wasn't feeling good. He has an unknown disease (1)

I knew about that, he had this sickness from his mother, he had it since he was just a baby and it was painful to watch , the sickness made it so instead of having fevers that lasted maybe a week, he had fevers that could last months and his body was very week.

" Thanks!" I said over my shoulder as I heard him say...

" wait... is that naruto from nine-tails?"

The infirmary was small like the town but it was nice and homy for the people who were sick, the white hospital-like beds were empty except for one that was serounded by a curtain, he reached out and grabbed the soft fabric , wanking it away as it revealed a blushing from the fever sasuke. He was as beautiful as before, now even more. He had the same duck butt hair style except now he had bangs cascading down just above his eyes. His body was slim but curvy had the hips, he had full pink lips and long black eyelashes that dusted his pink cheeks that were heated by the fever.

" sasuke..." I whispered, I kneeled down on the side of his white bed and touched his hand that twitched slightly. I heard a faint groan , until I looked at his face and his beautiful half lidded eyes opened. He looked at me, his eyes widening, all of a sudden he flew out of bed and jumped in my arms , causing us to tumble to the hard floor, I broke his fall as he fell on my body his arms wrapped around me. I heard a sniffle... He was crying, I hugged him tighter pushing his head into my chest.

" Naruto-san, Naruto-san! You came back! I've missed you so much! Naruto-san!" he cried into my shoulder , tears like a waterfall as he clutched me to make sure I was real. My chest tightened , I had caused him so much pain over the years. I buried my nose in his hair , inhaling the soft scent of vanilla,

" I will never leave you again. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I should have taken you with me , I was stupid." I whispered to him. He smiled delicately as he whipped some tears of his reddened face.

" It's okay naruto-san, I understood that you didn't have a choice... but please don't leave me again. Please!" he said frightened that if he lets go of me that I would leave him.

" mah!" I said lifting him up bridal style in my arms as he gasped " You have to get in bed little angel" I said winking down at him , using the nickname I use to use for him when we were younger. " I'm taking you back home now , I don't want your fever to get worst now do I" I told him as I walked out of the room , down the hall and out of the school as he clutched at the fabric on my shirt , sleeping lightly. Waiting for me outside was the rest of the band , they looked at us with surprise, kiba stepped forward and looked my angel.

" Wow, well isn't he a cute one, is he alright ? He looks kinda sick dude" he told me as the others went to get the car knowing already that I had to get him home before he gets even worst. We waited in silence since I would snap at kiba if he woke sasuke up. Finally, the bus came, we hopped on , sasuke laying on my lap, still sound asleep. The whole bus ride was quiet the only thing that was heard was the sounds of me telling them where to turn until we reached a small little house that had a little tomato garden in the front of the house , flowers growing beautifully around the house. I remember this place... my old house. It wasn't big but I loved it. I came off the bus , sasuke in his short blue school uniform in my arms,

" Were home angel." I whispered to him.

if you watched clannad , it's the same sickness nagisa and Ushio have, I wanted sasuke to have it so yup I put it there.

Hope you all liked it , I'll be updating the sequel to survival of the dead in one or two days max. So review and hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3 home and concert

We were talking bout something like this in school one day so it gave me the perfect story idea :O so here it is...

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki the lead singer of the famous band, nine-tails , has fallen in love with a childhood friend from the life he left behind a long time ago. NARUSASU YAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto at all the credit goes to the show and manga owner ( lucky goddammit)

_(...)english translation_

_**fkdsfjkls = Japanese lyrics**_

_Falling in love_

_Chapter 2 : Home and concert._

Naruto's pov:

I walked towards the cracked steps leading to the rundown home that was mine before but now it belonged to the Uchiha's. I shifted sasuke in my arms so that his head could lay comfortably on my hard chest, the guys behind me, were strangely quiet, inspecting the house carefully. I knocked gently on the door, waking sasuke up as I did. He wiggled out of my grasp, rubbing his sleepy eyes, until his legs gave out from under him. My arm shot out and grabbed him by the armpits, successfully stopping his fall , I gently placed him once again on the floor, he reached inside his bag, holding onto the door, he pulled out from his blue school bag and pulled out a silver key.

He stuffed the silver key into the door gently turning it in the lock successfully unlocking the door to his home. He then opened the door and turned to us and gave a weak smile that almost broke my heart. He lead us to the sofa, swaying side to side before neji grabbed his wrist before he could go make us tea.

" I'll make it, don't worry. Just sit before you faint." he said politely before he got up and headed to the kitchen not to far from where we are sitting.

" T-thank you." sasuke whispered before falling into a laying position on the blue sofa. I looked at him with worry before I got up and swiftly picked him up in my arms bridal style. I looked back at the rest of the guys, they all looked at me with approval except for kiba who was staring at shikamaru. I walked up the old creaking stairs, towards my old room. I opened the old door to reveal my old toys and posters still hanging on my blue walls , there was also a little TV beside the small window , I remember I use to watch scary movies with sasuke on that, I use to love how he would stick to me every time he got really scared. Beside the door was my old bed, it was pretty big and spacious, I placed sasuke on the bed , pulling the soft blue covers over him slowly over him, he was breathing harshly, the fever was getting worst. I growled slowly before running to the bathroom , grabbing a white cloth and putting it under mildly cold water, soaking the fabric completely. I twisted it to get some of the extra water out before going back to the bedroom and placing it under my angel's bangs ,on his pale forehead. I sat beside him watching as he panted from the heat of the fever, as he moaned and grunted from the pain of said fever. I growled, how long had he suffered ? Did he bare with this all alone? I placed my hand on his small pale ones, the colour contrast was beautiful but suddenly his hand twitched and I looked up to see him trying to get up , his black eyes hazy. The cloth fell limply to his covered lap. I grabbed his small shoulder pushing him back gently, his hand rested beside his head after he fell back.

" I have guests. I-i need to take care of them" he said as he panted trying again to get up but his body only shaked and his arms gave out. I couldn't take the pain anymore, seeing him like this was like taking a double edged sword and piercing my heart with it.

" they-they can take care of themselves. I'm calling an ambulance, you can't stay like th-"

" NO! I have to be here when itachi gets back, I have to stay here or else he will burn my nii-nii's room!" he screaming before he got up and clutched me, not letting go even when he fell to his knees. I stood shell shocked. What does he mean? Who the hell would burn Itachi's room? Isn't Itachi here? I turned around and levelled my self on the ground with him, I grabbed his skinny forearms. Wait was he always this skinny?

" sasuke what are you talking about?" I asked as I looked at the crying boy in front of me, he looked like a kid again with his hysteric tears.

" I-i can't, I-i-i'm s-sorry!I-i-i'm s-sorry!I-i-i'm s-sorry!I-i-i'm s-sorry!" he repeated over and over again, before he told me to leave and to bring the rest of the guys with me. I only agreed to leave if he promised I would see him tomorrow. We left, drove to our little motel across town. We each had our own little run down rooms that didn't smell all that sanitary. But at least I had some time alone. I sneaked out of my room , paying extra attention to not waking anyone up as the floor underneath my shoes creaked and squeaked. I ran all the way to the Lamborghini our manager , Kakashi a pale haired pervert who was always late and who wore a mask almost covering all of his face. I speed towards the school , hoping that my old teacher Iruka still kept his habit of staying at school late to grade papers of exams students had done the same day. I slipped a window open, and glided swiftly into the classroom before I noticed a light in the teachers lounge. I walked slowly towards it and peeked in to make sure it wasn't a school guard, but fortunately it wasn't it was who I was hoping it was. He hadn't change at all , his brown hair tied in a short ponytail much like shikamaru's, his body curving tiredly as he hunched over to grade his exams. He had a big scar on his nose that was there since I was in school maybe even before. I knocked gently on the door , surprising him as he almost jumped 3ft in the air.

" Who's there?" he questioned , flustered from surprise.

" Naruto Uzumaki." I said pointedly, expecting him to remember me after all those years of being one of his students. He gasped at shot towards me pulling me in his arms.

" Where have you been! You didn't say anything before leaving!... but I'm glad, you look alright. You're in a band now right? Oh, how rude of me please sit!" he said politely before guiding me towards the chair that was next to his, he sat down turning his chair towards mine so that we would face eachother.

I looked at him seriously, my eyes a hard dark blue meaning that this was serious , that I wasn't playing games.

" what happened to sasuke after I left?" I said straight forward , he stiffened before looking up at me with a sad smile that looked absolutely miserable.

" a lot happened after you left this place. You were always caring and worried about sasuke's well being but where were you when everything was falling apart. He spent day by the telephone , all he needed was a call but it never rang not even once." He said as his hair covered his eyes. I looked at him in shock but he was right, I didn't call not even once. I was afraid that if I did I would go back and never amount to anything.

" Excuse me I went off subject." he said whipping the tears I couldn't see.

" No, it's alright. But please, insult me after tell me all this after but now ... now I need to know what happened." I said clenching the fabric of my pants with my fists.

" Well after you left, just a little while after, sasuke's parents died, it was an accident, while they brought sasuke on a trip to the hill beside the river, they were leaning on the railing that protected people from falling into the rapids of said river, but the old railing gave out, they both plummeted down into the rapids, dying instantly. Sasuke was witness of this death, he became depressed, and that was about the time were his sickness got really bad. His fevers would never let out. Just a couple of days later, they're uncle and aunt had to come live with them since Itachi was still a minor... but you see the aunt, the wife of his fathers brother, was very abusive with Sasuke even more but Itachi would always take the hits for him. But Itachi was breaking, he hated it all, he couldn't always protect the brother he loved so much. He also developed a serious hallucinating disease called the sharingan syndrome , this disease is like a parasite in the brain that makes people think that the world his trying to hurt them. But luckily Itachi's syndrome was at a low level at that time. But a few months later, He had killed his aunt after luring her towards the forest, he beat her to death with a bat. The police had said that it was a druggy who was high during the festival that was going on when she had died... but nobody believes it , we all know that it was Itachi but we understood that he was only protecting sasuke. But the day of sasuke's birthday... Itachi disappeared, the investigators had said that he had took out a great amount of money from his part-time job, which lead to the popular belief that he had fled. Sasuke was a wreck, but luckily for him when his aunt died, his also abusive uncle left to live with his mistress. Leaving sasuke to fend for himself, but of course we helped him. But then now that bastard of an uncle came back to live with sasuke just when he was getting better, because his mistress had died. They say that he is abusing sasuke, hitting him and making big bruises, he broke sasuke once, all sasuke would do was breath, he was like a rag-doll. Now they say that his uncle is threatening him to not say anything and to do whatever he says or he will burn Itachi's room, sasuke is only protecting the room because he believes his brother will come back someday. And he would prove to him that he was strong." Iruka explained as he looked down. I didn't want to hear anymore, I was seeing red, I wanted to kill that man, to take sasuke away from that man. I punched the desk hard causing everything on the table to shake.

" why! How could Itachi leave him! Why didn't he take sasuke with him! **HE JUST LEFT HIM WITH THAT BASTARD! **I'll kill that bastard of an uncle , I'll make him feel the pain he caused sasuke!" I growled out making an animalistic sound as I punched the desk over and over again.

" Naruto! Calm down!" Iruka said grabbing my shaking fist. I sank back down on my chair putting my shaking hands on my face whispering a sorry. He shook is head,

" go home, get some rest, you have a concert coming tomorrow. I'll make sure sasuke attends , I always jump to at the opportunity to get sasuke out of there." he said smiling weakly. I whispered a thank you before walking out slowly and crumbling once I got in the car, I cried for maybe 30minutes before I speed back to the motel and fell on my bed.

I didn't sleep much that night.

**-Next day-**

I woke up to Kiba jumping on my bed. I wasn't in the mood, I pushed him off and walked away not even giving a second glance. Today was practice for the concert that would take place just a few hours from now. We played well the songs we were going to play :Bokutachi no Yukue **  
**_(Our Whereabouts), _Ignited and _**Light My Fire **_they were all Japanese songs that I had written since we don't sing in English much. Finally it came time for the concert, we entered the big stadium that was filled with screaming fans from across the world. They had big signs saying all of our names or they love us as they chanted our band name loudly. The green and red light Illuminating the stage as fire blew from the side when we walked in like some kind of amazing stage effect. We went to our places like we had rehearsed, Kiba went in back while, neji and shikamaru tuned their instruments beside me , gaara standing close by holding his electric guitar and a microphone stand in front of both of us. I looked towards the crowd and gave a sexy look to fool them , they all screamed loudly.

" Hey my beautiful spectators are you ready?" I said winking at the crowd, but it was all fake. They screamed loudly almost making us deaf as more then 5 thousand people jumped up and down screaming.

" Okay! Let's get this started! Bokutachi no Yukue!" I screamed as everyone strummed they're instruments creating the perfect beat.

**bokutachi wa mayoinagara **

**tadoritsuku basho wo sagashitsudzuke **

**kanashikute namida nagashitemo **

**itsuka kagayaki ni kaete...**

_(we continue to search for our destination, _

_Even as we lose our way. _

_Though tears may flow with our sadness, _

_They will shine with radiance someday.)_

**tozashita kako ga ima mune wo yusaburu kara **

**motomeru hodo tooku okizari no kokoro **

**bokura wa ikiru hodo nanika wo ushinatte **

**soredemo ashita eno yume wo sutetakunai**

_(The sealed past is starting to stir in my chest, _

_The forgotten heart goes further each time I wish for it. _

_The longer we live, the more we lose, _

_But even so I don't want to throw away my dreams for tomorrow.)_

**kanashimi no riyuu de sae mo tsuyoku dakishimeteitai **

**toorisugita kisetsu no sono saki ni nani ga aru no darou**

**(**I want to embrace even the reasons for our sadness.

I wonder what lies before us as the seasons pass.)

**bokutachi wa mayoinagara **

**tadoritsuku basho wo sagashitsudzuke **

**kanashikute namida nagashitemo **

**itsuka kagayaki ni kaete **

**'Cause I'm Never Gonna Stop Streakin' My Dream**

(_We continue to search for our destination, _

_Even as we lose our way. _

_Though tears may flow with our sadness, _

_They will shine with radiance someday. _

_'Cause I'm Never Gonna Stop Streakin' My Dream_)

**dareka no yasashisa ni senaka wo muketa nowa **

**sabishisa sore sae mo tsuyosa ni shitakute **

**deai to onaji kazu wakare ga aru no nara **

**futatabi aeru hi wo bokura wa shinjiyou**

_(By turning our backs to the kindness of others, _

_We try to change even solitude into our strength. _

_If there are as many farewells as encounters, _

_Let us believe in the day when we will meet once more.)_

**subete ni kakusareta imi wo hitotsu hitotsu mitsuketai **

**bukiyou sugita ano hi no sayonara mo wakariaeru darou**

_(One by one, I want to find the concealed meanings of everything. _

_Then we will understand each other's reasons for that awkward goodbye.)_

**bokutachi wa kawatteyuku **

**yume mo kokoro mo mitekita keredo **

**doregurai toki ga nagaretemo **

**kawaranai omoi ga aru **

**'Cause I'm Never Gonna Stop Streakin' My Dream**

_(We are going to change, _

_Though we've started to sense dreams and hearts. _

_No matter how much time flows by, _

_There are some feelings that will not change. _

_'Cause I'm Never Gonna Stop Streakin' My Dream)_

**mayottemo toomawari shitemo soko ni dake aru nanika ni **

**kidzuita nara hashiridaseru**

_(We are lost and taking detours, _

_But if we take notice of the things that only exist at our destination, _

_We will be able to take off running.)_

**bokutachi wa mayoinagara **

**tadoritsuku basho wo sagashitsudzuke **

**kanashikute namida nagashitemo **

**itsuka kagayaki ni kaete **

**'Cause I'm Never Gonna Stop Streakin' My Dream**

The song ended and we finished in perfect symphony, the fans screaming as we strummed for the next song. Kiba batting his drums and everyone but me strumming their guitar.

**yasashii sono yubi ga owari ni fureru toki****  
****ima dake kimi dake shinjite mo iin darou?**

(When those soft fingers reach in the end,  
Only now, only you, won't that be all you can believe in?)

**dare mo ga kuzureteku negai wo motome sugite****  
****jibun ga ochite yuku basho wo sagashiteru**

(_Everyone is breaking down, searching too long for a wish__  
__You re looking for a place where you can land__)_

******kizutsukete yureru shika dekinai****  
****zawameku omoi ga bokura no shinjitsu nara**

_(__Wounded, unable to stop shaking__  
__If these murmuring feelings are indeed our reality_)

**kowareau kara ugokenai****  
****sabishii hane kasanete****  
****deau hikari no nai jidai no****  
****mabishisa wo misete**

_(__We break each other down till we can't even move__  
__Our solitary wings overlapped,__  
__We've not encountered the light__  
__Reveal the glare this age gives off__)_

**kanashii me no mama de kuchizukete shimau tabi****  
****motto zutto motto sotto mamoreru ki ga shita**

_(__With eyes filled with sadness, with each kiss__  
__Growing greater, growing softer, I felt I'd be protected__)_

**kokoro shika dakishimeru mono no nai****  
****kodoku no tochuu de miushinau sekai ga aru**  
_  
(__A heart without even one thing to hold on to__  
__En route to solitude, there is a world losing sight__)_

**kawareru koto ga kowaku naru****  
****fukai kodou no saki ni****  
****kawasu honoo ni egakareta****  
****eien ga mieru****  
**

_(t__hings that can change grow frightening__  
__In the deep pulsation that lies ahead__  
__Painted in the exchanged flames, I can see eternity__)_

**kowareau kara ugokenai****  
****sabishii hane kasanete****  
****deau hikari no nai jidai no****  
****mabushisa dake****  
**  
_(__We break each other down till we can't even move__  
__Our solitary wings overlapped,__  
__We've not encountered the light,__  
__Only the glare this age gives off__)_

**kawareru chikara osorenai  
fukai kodou no saki ni  
kawasu honoo yo egakareta  
unmei ni todoke **

I closed my eyes finishing, we weren't able to do the last song because we ran out of time so we moved to the v.i.p room until the fans who payed extra to see us come, they came talking to me , trying to seduce me but it didn't work I only had sasuke on my mind. I left before the session was over, I looked for sasuke but I couldn't find him. I called Iruka.

He picked up and I said,

" why isn't sasuke here?" I questioned worriedly before he could even say hello.

" _naruto, sasuke is in the hospital." _

I dropped my phone and ran. He was in the hospital! Why! What the hell happened?

OMG! :O Cliffhanger!

Okay so I picked songs that I thought would be awesome... all songs belong to they're rightful owner :3

Hope you liked and review :L I worked hard man 16pages, the longest chapter I ever did...


	4. Chapter 4 tears and pain

We were talking bout something like this in school one day so it gave me the perfect story idea :O so here it is...

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki the lead singer of the famous band, nine-tails , has fallen in love with a childhood friend from the life he left behind a long time ago. NARUSASU YAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto at all the credit goes to the show and manga owner ( lucky goddammit)

_(...)english translation_

_**fkdsfjkls = Japanese lyrics**_

_Falling in love_

_chapter 4: tears and pain._

Naruto pov:

I ran , my legs burning as the other band members chased after screaming asking what was wrong but I didn't answer, I just ran , my mind was in a haze , Sasuke was in the hospital. I finally reached the small hospital that looked like a clinic, Doctor Tsunade greeted me at the front desk. I panted loudly from the run the boys stopping behind me,

" Where is sasuke!" I screamed before I was slapped across the face by the women.

" Calm down! He's awake, he's in room twelve." she said irritated by my behaviour, I walked towards the room my head pounding , I slid the sliding white door and entered sasuke's room, He laid there, breathing mask on his face, wearing a green hospital shorts and shirt, he still had the fever , I could tell by his red face.

" Sasuke! Are you okay?" I asked grabbing his hand gently, he looked at me and smiled softly, but something was different his eyes looked dull, almost dead. All I could think to do was hug him, so I wrapped my arms around his waist but he flinched violently when I touched his side. I looked at him in shock before I went to lift up his shirt to see what at caused him pain... but he pushed me away making me stumble back lightly. He was shaking, he was shaking violently , even the hands he had placed on his chest were shaking. I pushed him on the bed gently, I reached down before his hands could stop me and I ripped his hospital shirt open... I stared at his body in shock, it was covered in blue and black bruises and some were bordering yellow-ish and green. He got back up, sitting in a upright position.

" wh-what... happened?" I said in shock my body trembling slightly. He looked at me with his dull, dead eyes and smiled a weak smile full of lies. He placed his hand on a little but painful looking bruise on his cheek,

" I fell down the stairs... Uncle got worried and called the ambulance." he said looking off to the side. My mouth was about to open to reply but a man suddenly bursted in, he was tall maybe the same height as me and he had short black hair that rested on his head, he had a feral look on his face and he didn't look like he was on the good side of things. He wore a chain on his neck and he had a tattoo on his arm that looked like a gang member tattoo... in short he looked dangerous.

Sasuke squealed lightly and hid behind me , trembling like crazy. Fuck, I'm trembling too. The man locked the door behind him and charged at me, punching me hard on the face sending me to the floor.

" Naruto!" sasuke screamed trying to reach for me. But the man only came towards me and kicked me in the stomach,

" So you're the brat this little bitch was going to see huh?" he said angrily. I coughed and tried to tell sasuke to run. But the man , sasuke's uncle, grabbed sasuke by the neck and pushed him against the wall strangling him. Sasuke clawed at his hands to get free but his uncle only squeezed harder, all I could do was stay on the floor.

" where is the bank book you little bitch!" he said as he squeezed harder, drool fell from sasuke's mouth as he tried to breath, the man got the hint and loosened up his hands so sasuke could answer,

" I-i D-don't k-know" he said before the man threw him on the ground beside where I was laying in pain. He sat on the bed, looking at us with cruelty.

" Hey you. You blond fucker, you fucking him right? Why don't you give me a little show? So , you using his for a quick fuck huh? No surprise this little bitch is so easy to mess with." he laughed before smirking evilly. " sasuke give me a show little bitch , kiss him." he growled out before nudging sasuke's body with his foot. I looked at sasuke, he was crying, he was apologizing like it was a mantra. I kicked a table and it moved his attention away from us, I charged and punched him hard on the jaw making him fall over before I straddled his lap and punched his face with all the power I could muster until suddenly the door bursted open, almost swinging out of the hinges, two cops came in as well as a few frightened nurses. One cop pushed me off him before cuffing me and slamming my face into the bed, the other cop picked sasuke's uncle up,

" Are you alright sir?" he asked in a business tone , ready to put someone in incarceration.

" That kid just attacked my nephew, he tried to rape him but I came to save him and that crazy guy came and punched me!" he growled out before getting out of the cops hold to kneel down behind sasuke, hands on his shaking shoulders.

" LIAR! This man has been hurting him!" I screamed , struggling to get out of the cops grip. The cops looked at the man waiting for an explanation to my rightful accusation.

" We are a happy family! Nothing of the sort has ever happened." he squeezed sasuke's shoulders hard, which was missed by the cops but I saw everything, " Right sasuke?" he continued, sasuke looked back at his scary face before looking in the cops eyes.

" me and my uncle are a happy family, I live a happy life with him." he said looking down. I couldn't believe it! He protected him! Why! I shook out of anger towards everything as his uncle escorted sasuke out of the hospital. The cops took the handcuffs off and looked at me seriously,

" Uzumaki, since this is your first time doing wrong, we will let you off with a warning... We better not see you disturbing them again." They said before I stomped off in anger, the guys waiting outside for me, kiba leaning against the van as the others chatted away. I walked up and they stopped to look at me in surprise, I had a black eye so I'm not to surprised they would look.

" What happened?" Gaara said, his voice void of emotion. I growled out clutching my stomach as a sharp pain of the forming bruise stung.

" His fucker of an uncle came and beat me and him, he tried to get me and sasuke to do a show for him until the damn cops came before I could beat him a new one, he lied and got me in fucking trouble, and he made sasuke lie to them!" I said punching the van, making a medium sized dent and a sting on my hand but I didn't care I was so mad!

" My man," Kiba said as he wound his arm around my shoulder " you need a drink" he said smirking as we all got to the van and sped off towards the motel. " Fuck yeah" I growled out.

Beer.

Vodka and coke.

Bloody mary.

Shots.

Everything that would get my mind off it. Everyone was passed out before I passed out myself, sprawled on the red couch.

**Next day ... 1 pm-**

Worst. Hangover. Of. My . Life! I couldn't even feel my head as I got up. I tried everything to get rid of it, I washed my face, took pills, drank lots of water. It was better but still there. ANNNNNDDD Today I have to go grocery shopping because it's my turn this time. I walked down the street to the small market until I see a black head coming in my direction from the distance. It's sasuke! I turned into a little alley and waited for him to get closer, before I grabbed his grocery bag filled arms, pulling him in the alley. He was about to scream before he saw it was me, He grabbed his bags from the floor and lifted the heavy items up. The bags were filled with big beer bottles. That lazy fucker. I looked at him seriously.

" We need to talk. But not here lets go to the lake." I said leaving no room for argument as I yanked the bags out of his hands and walked to the lake, he followed me since he had no choice, I had his bags. We sat down at a little secluded dock, the water moving our reflection.

" Why?" I growled out, as he flinched I continued, " Sasuke, we can call the police and they can take him away, everything would be alright, I'll protect you." I said softly, he looked at the water.

" but ... I have to become stronger." he said in a broken voice, his bruised face turned towards mine.

" you believe that to endure this will make you stronger, but that isn't true." I said in a cold but gentle voice " Think back! To Itachi, after I left, when he protected you!" he gasped lightly. I continued with determination " sasuke... when you get home he will be waiting for you right?" I said.

" yes."

" **look into his face. That hideous, horrifying face and realize all the courage Itachi faced when he stood up against that horror. Realize that! By not seeking help , You will never atone for what happened!**" I screamed.

" I have to go home. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." he repeated over and over again picking up the bags and walking off quickly his tears catching in the wind.

" **REALIZE THAT!**" I screamed as he was in the distance. There was nothing more I could do but wait at the police station, If sasuke calls then I will know that he took what I said to heart and will be freed from this horror but if he doesn't then... He will never be free. I ran to the police station and told them if anyone calls to advise me immediately, I sat with my old friend jiraiya who was also friends with my dad and a cop.

**Normal pov... after sasuke got home-**

To say that the raven was hurt was an understatement, the poor kid couldn't feel his body anymore, big red bruises filled his body, tears leaking from his red cheek that had just been punched hard on the cheek. He crawled towards the phone while his uncle searched for the bank book once more... he reached up and grabbed the old black phone and dialed the police stations number.

" hello?" said the voice on the other line.

" he..lp" the raven stammered unable to speak properly due to the pain.

" Please say that again sir." the cop said again not quite understanding, Sasuke could hear the footsteps of his uncle getting closer... and closer before he finally entered the room.

" HELP ME!" he screamed, before being violently smacked on the face sending him to the wall, He shot back up with courage.

" You bitch you snitched on me!" his uncle screamed holding his fist out.

" **GET OUT! I HATE YOU! THIS IS NII-NII'S AND MY HOUSE ! THIS IS OUR FAMILY HOUSE! GET OUT!**" Sasuke screamed with courage before cops came busting in the room slamming his uncle to the ground. A nice women dressed in a police uniform, helped sasuke up gently before guiding him outside where naruto and the band were waiting. He walked out looking down , until the sunny blond opened his arms, to welcome sasuke in, Sasuke bursted into tears , washing all the pain away, he ran into naruto's embrace, they held each other tightly... It was over. The pain was finally over.

**2 weeks later-**

**Naruto pov:**

Sasuke was bedridden because his fever had come back but his wounds were healing pretty well. I visited him everyday. His uncle was in jail now for abuse. We told the public that our band would be on hiatus to get more material but the real reason was because I didn't want to leave my angel. I sat on his bed as we chatted about anything and everything, he smiled and blushed and laughed, it made me so happy, I couldn't help feeling like we were meant to be like this.

" Oh sasuke! I- I wrote a song for you the other day... you gave me inspiration... want to hear it?" I questioned, blushing as I looked to the side. He looked at me surprised.

" Really? Of course I want to hear it!" He said blushing pink and smiling as I went to grab my favourite guitar , I looked at him in the eyes lovingly.

" here I go. **Life"**

"**ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi yo **

**kesenai kako mo seoi atte ikou ikiru koto wo nage dasanai de"**

_(Injured with pain and sadness, the you that cannot be healed _

_Shoulder the burden of the past that cannot be erased; don't throw away your will to live)_

**tsunaida kimi no te wo**

_(Your hand that I held..._)

**itsuka ushinatte shimau no kana **

**usurete iku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara **

**hibiku boku wo yobu koe sae kare **

**toki ni sou kaze ni kaki kesaretatte **

**kimi wo mitsuke dasu**

_(Will we lose it someday? _

_I want to protect you and that disappearing smile _

_The ringing voice that calls me dries out _

_Even if it gets erased by the wind along time _

_I will find you)_

**ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi **

**mou waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de **

**mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara **

**ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru daro**

_(Injured with pain and sadness, the you that cannot be healed _

_Don't say words like you can't smile or you hate people _

_Everything that happens in the unseen future has a meaning _

_So stay like this, there'll come a time when you will realize)_

**sabikitta hito no you ni**

_(Like a rusted person)_

**kasanari au dake ga munashikute **

**hitori de ikite ikerutte itta **

**arifureta yasashisa kotobajya **

**ima wa mou todokanai hodo ni kimi wa uzukidasu**

_(It felt so hollow to just pile atop one another _

_You said you could live on your own _

_Just with the usual kind words _

_You ache to a point where I cannot reach you)_

**tsunai da kimi no te wa nanigenai yasashisa wo motome**

_(Do you remember)_

**itami wo shiru koto de hito ni yasashiku nareru kara**

_(Drive your Life)_

_(Your hand that I held searched for some simple kindness _

_Do you remember _

_By learning pain, you can become a person who can be kind to others _

_Drive your Life_)

**ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi **

**mou waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de **

**mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara **

**ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru daro**

_(Injured with pain and sadness, the you that cannot be healed _

_Don't say words like you can't smile or you hate people _

_Everything that happens in the unseen future has a meaning _

_So stay like this, there'll come a time when you will realize)_

(_How can I see the meaning of life _

_Disappearing, you're the only one. . ._)

**kowarenai you ni to hanarete iku kimi **

**mou waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de **

**ima wa by and by mie nakuttatte subete ni imi ga aru kara **

**kesenai kako mo seoi attekou ikiru koto wo nagedasanai de**

_(So you will not break, you distance yourself from me _

_Don't say words like you can't smile or you hate people _

_Now it's by and by, even if you cannot see, there's a meaning to everything _

_Shoulder the burden of the past that cannot be erased; don't throw away your will to live)_

_(You'd better forget everything. Remember. . . your different Life?) _

_(You'd better forget everything. Remember. . .)_ **modoranai kedo**

(_You'd better forget everything. Remember. . . your different Life? _

_You'd better forget everything. Remember. . . though, we cannot return)_

**hizunda kioku no you na toki no naka de itsuka wakari aeru kara**

_(Like in times of warped memories, we can understand someday)_

I finished whit my last strum. I looked up, he was smiling and he had little tears in his eyes.

" Thank you naruto. Thank you so much for everything." he said as he reached out to peck my cheek. But I pulled him back, kissing him full on the lips I didn't care if he was sick. I needed him. I love him!

" I love you..." I whispered on his lips as we pulled apart from the sweet kiss.

" I love you too naruto, Always." he said with a blush.

" my angel." I hugged him tightly , wanting to be as close as possible until I remembered.

" hey angel, I have another song" I said smiling, he looked at me in question.

I patted his head ,

" just listen..."

**Kirameite yurameite aoki yume maihanatsu **

**Hana moeyuku **

(The flowers are set alight

Sparkling, dancing, releasing a blue dream)

**Seijaku ni ochiru sora futahira no yume hanabi **

**Kanata ni tabidatsu anata mo mieta no? Onaji hikari**

(Two petals from the fireworks of dreams fall quietly in the sky

Did you, who went away to the other side, see it too? It's the same light)

**Ga **

**Hanarete mo itsu no hi ka deaeru to shinjiteru **

**Mune saku omoi wo anata ni utau wa koe ga kikoeru?**

(And

Even if the two are apart, I believe that they'll come together again someday

I'm singing to you, singing of this love that tears my heart apart, can you hear my voice?)

**Setsuna ni hiraku sore wa hanabi**

(It's fireworks, bursting in an instant)

**Kirameite yurameite aoki yume maihanatsu **

**Sakihokore haruka takaku **

**Mamoriyuku sono omoi hitasura narihibike **

**Hateru made semete tsuyoku **

**Kono hana moe yuku **

(Bloom proudly, way up high

Sparkling, dancing, releasing a blue dream

The love that protects us rings out in earnest

At least it will be strong until the end

The flowers are set alight)

**Ikutsu mo no koto no ha wo itazura ni chirakashita **

**Tachiyuku mayoi wa shizuka ni kieta no asu ga **

(All kinds of words scattered about mischievously

And the confusion that rooted me to the spot quietly disappeared, can you see)

**Mieteru? **

(Tomorrow?)

**Setsuna ni hiraku sore wa hanabi**

(It's fireworks, bursting in an instant)

**Kirameite yurameite tsukamiyuku yume no hana **

**Atashi no te wo koboreochite **

**Negau mama kono omoi anata ni nariwatare **

**Hateru nara semete tsuyoku **

**Kono hana moe yuku**

(I grasp the sparkling, dancing flowers of dreams

As they rain down into my hands

Let my love ring out to you like I wish it to

If it's going to be over, at least let it be strong

The flowers are set alight)

**Setsu na ni hiraku sore wa hanabi **

(It's fireworks, bursting in an instant)

**kirameite yurameite aoki yume maiagare **

**Itsu no hi ka meguriaete **

**Tsunagiyuku kono omoi itoshiki kimi watashi **

**Itsu made mo futari tsuyoku**K

(Sparkle, dance, send up a blue dream

Someday we'll meet

You, me, and the love that joins us

We'll be strong together, forever)

**Kirameite yurameite aoki yume maihanatsu **

**Sakihokore haruka takaku **

**Mamoriyuku sono omoi hitasura narihibike **

**Hateru made semete tsuyoku **

**Kono hana moe yuku**

(Bloom proudly, way up high

Sparkling, dancing, releasing a blue dream

The love that protects us rings out in earnest

At least it will be strong until the end

The flowers are set alight)

Just as I finished, Fireworks exploded outside, sasuke gasped a happy gasp and crawled to the window the other side of his bed.

" the festival, I forgot!" he said smiling up at the fireworks. " Beautiful" he whispered as the sky was illuminated by pink and blue and many other colours from the fireworks.

I wrapped my arm around his waist.

" yes. Beautiful." I whispered before relaxing my body completely. It was over! Finally.

" I love you..."

ENDDD! BUT NOT FULL END! EPILOGUE :L NEXT!

Okay so all the songs belong to they're rightful owners! And hope you liked ( took forever!) and review :3


End file.
